Unforgetable Memories II
by JagaGirl
Summary: Kino no Tabi Kino's Journey Its 2 years later. Kino returns to home to Shishou to tell her about her adventures. She discovers that Shishou meet Shizu who just left a few hours ago. What will happen after two years of not seeing each other.
1. Kino's Home

**Kino no Tabi**

**Unforgeable Memories II**

**Kino X Shizu fanfic**

This fanfic is a sequel to a previous one I wrote! The anime Kino no Tabi. Kino no Tabi was NOT created by me! I only wrote this story of the characters as a fan of the show. I have nothing to do with creating this anime!

**WARNING! MAY CONTAIN SPOILLERS!!!**

**Chapter 1**

Two years had passed by since Shizu had last heard of Kino. He wondered how she was doing and if she was well. He continued down the path he was headed with his best friend Riku. Up ahead they noticed a small cottage like house that looked peaceful. The night was coming and they had to get ready to sleep soon. They decided to stop at the small cottage to ask if they could spend the night. Shizu got out of his buggy and knocked at the door. Nobody answered, he slowly opened the door noticing it wasn't locked. He and Riku stepped inside and began to look around.

On a desk near by a picture caught Shizu's eyes. He walked up to the picture and picked it up. On the picture was a older woman and a young girl no more then 12 years old. She had long hair and wore a pink & white dress and a pink bow in her hair. The eyes of the young girl seemed very familiar to him, but he couldn't figure out where he had seen them before. All of a sudden Riku began to growl toward the door. Shizu heard footsteps approach. And the door opened went the lady a few years older then she was in the picture emerged inside the house.

She looked at the young man who was standing in front of her. She was surprised to find a guest coming home from collecting some water from a near by river. "And who might you be?" she asked Shizu. "I'm sorry for barging in, I'm looking for a place to spend the night, when no one answered, I wondered if it was abandoned. The door was unlocked so I let myself in." he explained.

The lady kindly smiled to him. "Your welcome to spend the night if you like, there is lots of room here. I keep that door unlocked in case that girl decides to come home again." she explained to him as she took the picture he was looking at out of his hands to look at it. "May I ask for the name of this girl, she seems like someone I meet, but I can't put my finger on who it was." The lady looked at him in a state of shock. "You've meet Kino?" she asked him. At the girl's name, Shizu froze and his face went pale. The older lady looked at him and noticed this.

"You've meet her, haven't you?" she asked him. "She a fine girl, isn't she? How has she been doing, its been 4 years since she's left this house. She left at the age of 14, now she must be about 18 I'm guessing." she told him. Shizu looked at the lady in disbelieve. He had discovered another part of Kino he had never heard of before. He wondered who this woman was, and what she had in common with Kino. "Who are you? What are you to Kino?" he asked her. She looked at his strangely. "My name is Shishou, I trained Kino the in the ways of a gunman. I though her everything I know so if something ever were to happen to me that she would be able to protect herself." she explained. "I found Kino and Hermes went Kino was 12. She was a total mess and very scared. I took her in and raised her like my own."

She then looked at Shizu. "Your name is? And what would you be to Kino?" she asked him back his own question. "My name is Shizu." he answered her. "Kino is someone of great importants to me. Someone I'd do anything to see again." he explained as he looked down at the picture of the young Kino.

That night Shishou and Shizu talked a lot. Shishou told him many stories of while Kino lived with her. In the morning Shizu thanked her and took to the road again in search of Kino once again. It had been so long that all he wanted anymore was to see her face. To kiss her and hold once again. He drove his buggy down the road with a high hope.


	2. Destined Meeting

**Kino no Tabi**

**Unforgeable Memories II**

**Kino X Shizu fanfic**

This fanfic is a sequel to a previous one I wrote! The anime Kino no Tabi. Kino no Tabi was NOT created by me! I only wrote this story of the characters as a fan of the show. I have nothing to do with creating this anime!

**WARNING! MAY CONTAIN SPOILLERS!!!**

**Chapter 2**

As the sun was bright and rising, there was a sound of a motorrad on a path toward its destination. On top of that motorrad stood Kino, now 18 years old. Her hair flickered in back of her helmet as they drove. Her heart wanting to reach the destination she had called home once. She wondered how Shishou was doing. 'Does she miss me?' she asked herself. She had so much to tell her teacher, so much she wanted to share with her. She pouched the gear to make her motorrad Hermes drive fast as they speed through the thick forest area. The road was bump and uneven, but Kino didn't seem to mind the up and down jumps.

"Kino!" Hermes cried. "Please slow me down! I might break something. I know your excited to see Shishou again, but you don't have to be this excited." he explained. Kino giggled at her friend. "I'm sorry Hermes. But its been four long years since I last seen Shishou. I can't wait to see her and to talk to her. I especially want to tell her about him. I wonder how he's doing. Its been two years since I last saw him. I miss him so much. I hope he's well." she looked at the sky lost in her thoughts. "Kino!" Hermes yelled. "Watch in front of you! Where going to hit into something!"

Kino looked up ahead and laughed. "Hermes, don't worry. If I broke you, I'd fix you up. Theres no way I'd leave my best and dearest friend behind." she smiled. Hermes stayed quiet and smiled to himself. (hot sure how a motorrad would smile, but you get the idea right) Kino and Hermes had been through a lot together the last past 6 years.

A few minutes later they got closer to the small cottage where Shishou lived. But, when they got there, they noticed a small buggy that was just starting up down the road in front of Shishou's place. The buggy seemed very familiar to Kino. She drove up and noticed Shishou waving to the driver and she noticed a very white and fluffy companion who stood in the passenger seat. She jumped off Hermes and quickly put him on his kick stand and ran up to the buggy. When Shizu heard someone running toward them he turned his head and noticed a girl coming.

Shishou's eyes widened as she seen Kino run toward them. "Shizu!" she yelled went she finally caught up. Shizu hit the break and couldn't believe who he was seeing. It had been a long 2 years since he last seen her. "Kino!" Shishou yelled as she ran up to her and hugged her. "You've come home, I've missed you so much." Shizu turned off his buggy and jumped off with Riku at his side. Went Shishou finally let go of her. Kino stared up at Shizu. She had gotten much taller, but still couldn't compare to his high.

"Shizu.." she asked. "Is it really you?" she looked at him shyly her face red. He walked up to her and took her into his arms. He felt like he was about to cry. He had dreamed of seeing her again, but was beginning to think it would never come true. They stood there for a few minutes enjoying each other's warmth.

Hope you liked it! Please Review!!!!


	3. Glowing Moment

**Kino no Tabi**

**Unforgeable Memories II**

**Kino X Shizu fanfic**

This fanfic is a sequel to a previous one I wrote! The anime Kino no Tabi. Kino no Tabi was NOT created by me! I only wrote this story of the characters as a fan of the show. I have nothing to do with creating this anime!

**WARNING! MAY CONTAIN SPOILLERS!!!**

**Chapter 3**

Later that night, Shizu decided to stay a few more nights. Shishou took Hermes and Riku and went to bed leaving the two young ones to catch up, because she had clue that those two wanted some time alone. Kino sat on the couch next to Shizu smiling and it made Shizu's face go a little red. He had really missed that smile of hers and was urging just to grab her into his arms and kiss her. But he didn't feel the moment was just right yet.

"Shizu, would you like to go take a walk with me?" she asked him out of the blues, careful not to talk loud to wake anyone. Shizu nodded and followed Kino out of the door. They walked for a while till they came across a bush filled with tiny bugs that glowed. "Shizu!" Kino yelled. "Look at the fireflies!" she smiled looking at them buzz around in the night sky. The lights of the fireflies started to give out a romantic atmosphere. Shizu waked up behind Kino and put his arms around her waist protectively.

As he did, Kino turned her head to look at him unable to find words to say to him. Her heart began to race like last time so much she felt like she could burst at any second. He turned her to face to him and a red thin came across her cheeks as she looked up at him. She though he looked really grew handsome in the moonlight as he took her chin closer and rubbed him lips against hers gently and playfully. Kino felt a little unsure of what she should do at the moment so she closed her eyes and blushed a darker shade of red on her cheeks.

Shizu noticed she wasn't being very open and seemed pretty shy once again. He had noticed this the last time also, so he loosened his grip on her a little and stopped trying to get her to kiss him back. "Is something wrong Kino?" he asked concerned. "You don't seem to be enjoying this very much." he looked at her with a sad face. Kino stared at him unable to answer him. She moved out of his arms and sat on the ground near the bush hugging her knees and Shizu can to sit next to her.

She laid her head titled on her knees and looked at him. Her heart was beating so fast now she didn't know what to do. All of a sudden she moved up to him went he was looking away and moved on top of him pouching him to the ground. A great red blush took over Shizu's entire face as she moved her body closer to him and her lips locked with his. "Ki...no?" Shizu tried to say her name while she had her lips on him. "Shh..." she replied as she continued to kiss him with passion. Shizu started to relax and he put his arms around her pulling her body against his and kissed her back.

Kino felt a trill inside of her that made her whole body shake with pleasure, she began to moan inside his mouth as he did the same back to her. After a few moments Shizu pulled his lips away from her and looked at her. "Kino... I don't think we should be going this far. We might do something we will regret later." Shizu said as he looked back at her. Kino jumped off him unable to believe she lost control of herself. She apologized to him and started to walk back to the cottage.

Shizu quickly followed her and grabbed her hand in his. "Kino.. wait..." he pleaded. She turn to him but refused to make eye contact with him, because she felt embarrassed. Shizu took her into his arms and caressed her hair. Not another word was said that night, they returned back hand in hand and went to there separate rooms went they got back. But not before giving each other another kiss of course. ;)

That night Kino stayed up a good part of the night thinking what came over her. She remembered the warmth and the trill she felt at their bodies touched. A red blush came across her cheeks and she smiled to herself. Maybe this thing called love wouldn't be so bad she though.

Nya! Kawaii Chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed a little KinoxShizu moment there! Please review!


	4. Choices to be Made

**Kino no Tabi**

**Unforgeable Memories II**

**Kino X Shizu fanfic**

This fanfic is a sequel to a previous one I wrote! The anime Kino no Tabi. Kino no Tabi was NOT created by me! I only wrote this story of the characters as a fan of the show. I have nothing to do with creating this anime!

**WARNING! MAY CONTAIN SPOILLERS!!!**

**Chapter 4**

The next morning Kino awoke early and went down the ladder. (if I remember right, their rooms are on the second floor and they use a ladder to get up and down.) She began to help Shishou make breakfast went she noticed Shizu was missing. She began to wonder if he was still asleep, since they stayed up really late the other night. As she though about that night a red blush came to her cheeks went she remembered what happened between them. Shishou seemed to notice the girl lost a little in her thoughts. "Kino?" she asked her. "Would you go wake Shizu, breakfast will be ready shortly." she smiled to her as Kino jumped out of her thoughts at Shishou's voice and nodded her head.

Kino ran up to the spare room where Shizu and Riku sleep and slowly opened the door peeking in. She seen the tall man still vast asleep with his dog at his side. She tiptoed in and started to poke his shoulder trying to wake him and it only caused him to move away. Riku woke up noticing Kino and said his good morning then got off the bed to walkout the door to go look for his breakfast leaving the two behind.

Kino went around the bed and watched Shizu's sleeping face for a few moments until she tilted over to lay a soft kiss on his lips. This woke him up and he grabbed her pulling her down on top of him. "Morning." he smiled to her and kissed her back. Kino was still a little in shock but less then usual. She enjoyed the few moments on top of him till she told him that breakfast was almost ready. She got down and turned toward the door. "You better hurry up or it might get eaten." She turned to giggle at him. Shizu smiled and promised to be down in a second.

Went Kino left Shizu began to wonder how long this could last. He loved the feeling she gave him went she was at his side, but was she going to disappear on him again he wondered.

During breakfast, Kino told Shishou the story about the men at the train rail. She told her about how the first man was polishing the rail tracks and had been working 50 years and continued cause no one asked him to stop. And that went she went down the rail track she found a second man that was removing the track the first man was polishing. She didn't understand why they never asked the first man to stop, but didn't want to get too involved, because they seemed both happy of there work. And then later down the rail track she meet a third man that was also as happy reputing the track back together again for his job. Shishou listened to Kino's story clearly and took in everything she was telling her.

Shizu noticed how well Shishou was listening to her and started to wonder if Kino had got that habit off her. After breakfast Kino helped Shishou do the dishes as Shizu wiped down the table. Shizu heard Shishou ask Kino a question. "Kino, how long do you plan on staying here? Will you be continuing your travel or taking a break from it? Or have you see enough to be satisfied?" Kino stayed quiet for a bit. She wasn't sure on what to answer. "Well be staying one more night and leaving tomorrow." Hermes yelled from the corner. "Just like every wheres else, we stay only 3 days, right Kino" he added.

Kino looked at him and wondered if he was right. Maybe they should leave tomorrow. Shizu turned to look at Kino, but she had her back turned to him and was still doing dishes silently. She did want to see more countries, but she didn't know if she could leave him again. Her heart began to hurt and she felt a small tear slip in her eye and quickly wiped it before anyone noticed.

That afternoon Kino and Shizu left to get some water from the nearby stream. They walked quietly not knowing what to say to each other. Shizu finally broke the silence between them."You'll be leaving in the morning?" he asked and Kino nodded. He looked down at her trying to make eye contact, but she turned her head. This got him a little mad, he knew she felt the same way as he did for her, but she was completely trying to ignore him now like nothing had happened.

He walked in front of her tossing his buckets aside and took her into his arms. "Kino, please don't leave me again. I've been looking forward two years to see you again. You can't just walk out of my life again." he looked at her sadly. She looked down trying to avoid his eyes, the more she looked in them, the more it hurt. "I'm a traveler, its what I do..." she answered back sadly. There was a moment of silence till Shizu finally replied. "Then let me come with you."

Theres chapter 4, hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review. I only got 1 review on the first part, none on the sequel. It makes me really really sad! I would love if you just took 1 minute of your day to hit the review button below and let me know what you think of my fanfic. Thanks


	5. Night Talk

**Kino no Tabi**

**Unforgeable Memories II**

**Kino X Shizu fanfic**

This fanfic is a sequel to a previous one I wrote! The anime Kino no Tabi. Kino no Tabi was NOT created by me! I only wrote this story of the characters as a fan of the show. I have nothing to do with creating this anime!

**WARNING! MAY CONTAIN SPOILLERS!!!**

**Chapter 5**

A while after Shizu's comment, they were sitting on the ground near the river. Kino was hugging her knees repeating the thing Shizu had told her over and over in her head. 'Then left me come with you.' Shizu sat quietly by her side looking at the water flow downstream as he lost himself in his thoughts. "Kino? Why did you start to double think about the operation back in your home country? I always wondered what was on your mind went you ran away from there." he asked out of the blues. Kino snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him and wondered where that came out from.

She turned her head again looking at the water and laid her chin on her knees. "Well I guess Kino made me think that way. He told me about his travels and his opinion about the operation. Went I asked him if he was an adult, he said according to my definition he wasn't, then I asked if he was a child and he said no with the same answer. I started to wonder what he was, I had never meet anyone like him. He seemed happy traveling and being himself and he didn't go through the operation. I started to wonder if I could be happy as well without it. But I guess my parents and the country didn't agree." she answered him quietly.

"This Kino you spoke of, its kind of strange you have the same name." he laughed. Kino froze for a second. She only went by Kino, but it wasn't her real name, she had changed it after fleeing the country. She decided to ignore that comment and tried to change the subject, it made her very uncomfortable talking about it. "Shizu? Why do you travel? You could choose to settle down any time you want, but you decided to keep traveling." she asked him. He looked at her and answered: "Well, I travel cause I'm not sure where I belong. I don't know where the next day I'll be or how I'll survive. Theres only one thing I'm sure about in life." Kino looked at him interested in what he was about to say. "Like what?" she asked.

Shizu pulled her closer into his arms and cuddle her. "Now why would you asked a thing like that." he laughed as a deep blush came across Kino's cheeks. He looked down at her noticing how small she looked all curled up under his arms, and he smiled at her went she turned her head up to look at him. "Have you thought if I can come with you yet?" he asked. "Not sure yet." she answered him. He pulled her closer and whispered something in her ear when suddenly her entire face went deep red. "Shizu!" she yelled. He smiled at her.

Cliff hanger! Sorry its late and I got to work tomorrow. :P Anyways I hope to see the Kino no Tabi – For You – Movie that came out last Saturday I think! Kino a doctor in it WTF :P Please Reviews would be appreciated!


	6. Whispered Future

**Kino no Tabi**

**Unforgeable Memories II**

**Kino X Shizu fanfic**

This fanfic is a sequel to a previous one I wrote! The anime Kino no Tabi. Kino no Tabi was NOT created by me! I only wrote this story of the characters as a fan of the show. I have nothing to do with creating this anime!

**WARNING! MAY CONTAIN SPOILLERS!!!**

**Chapter 6**

On last chapter: '"Have you thought if I can come with you yet?" he asked. "Not sure yet." she answered him. He pulled her closer and whispered something in her ear when suddenly her entire face went deep red. "Shizu!" she yelled. He smiled at her.'

"What?"Shizu laughed at her. "Did I say something to make you uncomfortable?" Kino pouched him away and stared at him with her face still red. She couldn't believe what he just asked her. Feelings started to roar again in her head. She looked into his deep dark eyes as they shined back to her. She felt herself move closer to him and her arms rapping around him turning the feelings into a deep kiss. She felt a smile come to her lips as she pressed them against his. As they parted and stared at each other again. "Does that mean a yes?" Shizu asked. Kino looked down wondering what to answer. Indeed she did love him, but was this what she wanted?

"You don't have to answer me now, but please answer me before we part again." he asked of her looking at her sadly. "I really love you, and I don't want to lose you again. I want to make you mine, please think about it carefully." He then put a small object in her hand, it was a ring. She looked at it and put it in her pocket not feeling like she could put it on yet. They left back to the cottage and went to sleep in their own room.

"Kino?" Hermes wined. "Where have you been? Its late! Where leaving tomorrow remember?" he continued to complain. Kino changed her clothing and took out the small ring Shizu gave her and held it up looking at it. It was really pretty and shiny she thought as she smiled to herself remembering Shizu's face as he gave it to her. "What's that?" Hermes asked seeing the ring. "A present of importance." she replied to him. "Is it from him?" Hermes asked a little curious. Kino nodded as she continued to hold it up not being able to take her eyes off it.

"Try it on! Come on Kino, come on! You don't get gifts often." Hermes started up again. Kino looked toward him and smiled and took the ring and put it on her finger and looked at it again. "It really is pretty." she smiled to herself again. "Herrnes?" Kino asked with a little more serious tone to her voice. "What do you think about Shizu? Do you think he's a good person?" Hermes wondered why she was asking a silly question like that. "He's alright." he replied to her. "Is there something up Kino? Your acting stranger then usual." He asked worried.

Kino turned her body around not to face Hermes. "He asked me to marry him tonight and gave me this ring to keep till I reply to him..." she answered his question. "Wahhhhhh!!!" Hermes yelled. "Shh!" Kino yelled back. "Everyone is sleeping remember. You'll wake up the house!" she said angrily. Kino was unable to believe what his friend just told him. "What are you going to do now?" he asked more quietly. Kino turned upwards and looked at the celling. "I'm not sure Hermes. I really don't know." she answered him.

Shishou had been standing at the door of her bedroom some time now and overheard her conversation with Hermes. She as well wondered what Kino would choose, but she decided it was best not to get involved, until the time was right.


	7. Talking with Shishou

**Kino no Tabi**

**Unforgeable Memories II**

**Kino X Shizu fanfic**

This fanfic is a sequel to a previous one I wrote! The anime Kino no Tabi. Kino no Tabi was NOT created by me! I only wrote this story of the characters as a fan of the show. I have nothing to do with creating this anime!

**WARNING! MAY CONTAIN SPOILLERS!!!**

**Chapter 7**

That night Kino tossed and turned all night. She couldn't get a wink of proper shut eye. Hermes had fallen asleep a long time ago, she remembered. So she got up and walked downstairs and when outside to sit on the balcony bringing the small ring with her. The moon was shinny and big like it always is on a clear night, as she looked up. All of a sudden she heard footsteps behind her. She turned her head expecting to see Shizu, but it wasn't him. Instead it was Shishou who stood behind her kindly looking down to her. She sat next to her and looked up at the moon.

"The moon know very many tales & answers you known." she suddenly said. Kino looked at her in a strange face then looked back at the moon trying to put in her head the words her master had just given her. She always tried to remember things people told her so she could better herself and one day truly understand what those words meant.

Shishou smiled to her and padded her head. "Your a good girl Kino." she told her. "I feel bad that you have such a hard decision ahead of you." she smiled again. Kino looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?" she asked. She hadn't told Shishou anything about the ring and wondered what she was talking about. Shishou seen her confused face and pointed to her ring. "That's from that boy isn't it. Usually you'd be happy about going on another journey, but you seemed a bit down today, especially when you came home late, and even now your not resting properly."

Kino looked down ashamed to have not told Shishou about the ring. She usually told her everything. Kino fell in her lab and began to cry while Shishou pet her head to comfort her. "I don't know what to do." Kino told her. "I love him, but I don't want to give this up." she cried. "And why do you have to give it up just to be with him?" she asked. "I'm sure Shizu would never ask you to give up something of importance to you. I don't believe he's that type of person." Shishou told her. At that Kino stopped crying and wondered if what Shishou told her was true.

Kino enjoyed her adventure very much, but her vision of a fiancée or marriage was the only one she'd known, to settle down together and to build a home. That was one thing Kino didn't want at that point of her life. But, after thinking what Shishou told her she remembered what Shizu had asked her. 'Then, take me with you.' the words ran through her head. He had wanted to journey with her and not force her to stop. She got up and said: "Thank you Shishou!" And ran back into the cottage.

She came to Shizu's room and found him sound asleep. She watched him for a while laying on the side of his bed then she got on with him and drifted off to sleep by his side milling. He was the first thing she wanted to wake up to in the morning.

The next morning Shizu woke up to find a sleeping Kino beside him. She hadn't left early in the morning and didn't leave him behind like he asked her. He caressed her cheek and kissed her forth head and said: "Morning Kino." as her eyes opened.

Thanks for reading, please review! Also thanks to my readers that send in messages for another chapter and my new friend that said he couldn't wait till the next chapter!


	8. Together

**Kino no Tabi**

**Unforgeable Memories II**

**Kino X Shizu fanfic**

This fanfic is a sequel to a previous one I wrote! The anime Kino no Tabi. Kino no Tabi was NOT created by me! I only wrote this story of the characters as a fan of the show. I have nothing to do with creating this anime!

**WARNING! MAY CONTAIN SPOILLERS!!!**

**Chapter 8**

As Kino woke up and stretched next to Shizu she began to remember what happened the night before. She looked over at Shizu and smiled. "I want to be together, so let's go together." she said to him. He smiled back at her and then pouched her down and kissed her. She struggled to get back up for a second then finally accepted the kiss. A few seconds later there was a knock on the door and it made both Shizu and Kino jump. The door swung open and Shishou stood there.

"Kino, shouldn't you go see Hermes? He woke up and is now complaining none stop about being left behind. You told him you were leaving in the early morning." she told Kino. Kino's face went red and then she started laughing out loud, imagining poor Hermes, all alone, complaining in the corner of her room. Everyone else started to laugh after that. Kino jumped off the bed and ran to her room where she keep Hermes and assured him he was not left behind. She changed her clothing and packed her things and headed outside pouching him at her side.

Shishou passed Kino a basket with some fresh food as they waited for Shizu to come out. As the air blew into there hair Shishou looked down at Kino. "Have you decided what you want yet?" she asked her. Kino nodded and smiled back at her. "I want to be by his side. I can't stop this feeling inside, I want to know more about it. All I know is I really like this feeling and I know now I can continue my journey even with this feeling inside of me." she answered her. "I wish you luck with that." Shishou replied to her as she hugged Kino goodbye. "Thank you Shishou. For everything."

Shizu with Riku at his side finally came out as Shishou was hugging Kino. "Ready to go?" he asked her. Shizu thanked Shishou for her kindness of letting him stay a few days and they set out on their way. As they distanced further and further from the small cottage and Shishou, Shizu who was driving his buggy next to Kino on Hermes asked: "Are you sure you want to leave? You and Shishou seem really close? You don't want to stay a little longer?"

Kino smiled at him. "I'm a traveler, I can't stay in one place too long. As long as there are countries out there, there will be travelers like me. I want to see more of this beautiful and big world." She looked back ahead and smiled to herself.

"Your sounding more like yourself again!" Hermes yelled. "Except for him being here..." he added. Kino tapped his headlight. "Be nice!" she warned him. "Its no pleasure for me ether motorrad" Riku added. "Riku!" Shizu yelled at him. "Sorry Master!" Riku replied back quickly. They all laughed.

And at that they continued to the next country together.

Sorry its a short ending. I might write small fanfics now of there travels together went I'm bored. So stay tunned. Hope you enjoyed my fanfic.


End file.
